


Take 1

by goobie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobie/pseuds/goobie
Summary: “I cannot believe you,” she says as she unlocks the door to 12 Grimmauld Place.Sirius leans against the doorframe, eyebrows raised.  “I don’t know,” he replies, the ghost of a smirk crossing his lips.  “It smelled like you liked it…”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Take 1

They’re lying in the grass under the perfect tree, enjoying the dappled sunlight and warm summer air. She’s reclining, resting on her elbows with her face turned towards the sun when he places his nose at the juncture between her legs and inhales, drawing in her scent with a firm nudge and a deep breath.

“Ohmygod,” she gasps, jerking away from her book. “That was _grossly_ inappropriate, Snuffles,” she says, grabbing his snout and looking him sternly in his eyes, which are grey and seem to sparkle with humor. Her fingers curl around his chin until he twitches his eyebrows and sighs meaningfully, pulling his head back to rest his chin on his legs, paws crossed. His tail thumps against the grass and Hermione rolls her eyes. 

After a few minutes, she reaches out her hand to scratch behind his ear and he grumbles, satisfied. His eyes flutter closed as he nudges his nose against her thigh. Hermione slides down onto her elbows, pushing her curls away from her forehead as she settles back into her book.

* * *

As Hermione walks home, a large, shaggy black dog trots beside her. The dog is off-leash but doesn't stray from her side and a few muggles stare as they pass, impressed by a mutt that’s so attentive and well-behaved. She’s carrying a stack of books and every few blocks she glances down at her companion, a small smile on her face.

“I cannot _believe_ you,” Hermione says as she unlocks the door to 12 Grimmauld Place, ruffling her hair in a futile attempt to escape the humidity.

Sirius leans against the doorframe, eyebrows raised. “I don’t know,” he replies, the ghost of a smirk crossing his lips. “It _smelled_ like you liked it…”

“Oh, my god,” Hermione says again, her cheeks flushing, but she bumps his hip with hers before opening the door.

Once they enter the front hall, his hands find her hips immediately.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, his lips brushing her neck. She hums as she presses into him, setting her books on the sideboard before she reaches back to twine her fingers in his hair. 

“Really?” she murmurs, leaning back against his chest as she runs her hands through his hair. 

“Really,” he replies, tightening his grip on her hip as one hand plays with her waistband.

She smiles as they sway in the late afternoon sunlight. “Let’s go upstairs,” she says, grabbing his hand, and he follows, feeling, as always, like the luckiest wizard in the world.


End file.
